


Feels Like This

by Elsie2429



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, F/M, Hogwarts, Professor Remus Lupin, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsie2429/pseuds/Elsie2429
Summary: Amalia Sallow is starting her final year at Hogwarts and she thinks she has everything planned out. That is until the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin, threw a spanner in the works. Will she find the love that she's wishing for? After all, some rules were made to be broken.





	Feels Like This

News of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher spread like wildfire along the Hogwarts express. It was the start of Amalia’s final year at the wizarding school and, although she knew the position was supposedly cursed, she still hoped that at least one of her teachers would teach for longer than a year, just to give her a decent chance of passing the N.E.W.Ts. Unfortunately, in the six years she’d been studying at Hogwarts, she hadn’t had any such luck. It didn’t help that the last professor had been a total, utter fraud and had taught the class the absolute minimum, choosing instead to spend most of the lessons reading passages from his books. Towards the end of the year, she decided that camping out in the common room was a better use of her time. Her grade dropped faster than Professor Lockhart lost his memory.

“Hey guys,” a voice called, the carriage door shutting with a bang, “Guess who just had to spend half an hour instructing the dumbest 5th years on prefect duties while also trying to stop myself from punching Percy Weasley in his arrogant face.” The dark haired girl flopped onto the empty seat.

“Oh my god, Fee,” The third girl exclaimed, throwing a box of every-flavour beans towards the new arrival “He cannot be head boy?” she sighed and stretched her legs out along the empty seats. “That boy drives me insane, I swear to god.”

“Oh, sorry, Luce. I forgot you had that major crush on him.”

“Oh fuck off, Ophelia. That was three years ago!” Lucy threw a book but Ophelia deflected it with a flick of her wand.

“You’re forgetting that we can use magic outside school now, muggle.” Lucy pouted her pink lips and scowled.

“You’re not supposed to talk shit about your partner, Miss Head-Girl,” Amalia laughed, taking a bite of a chocolate-cauldron. She had missed her friends over the summer. They talked through letters and met up in Diagon Alley once or twice but it wasn’t the same as this, spending hours poking fun at each other. She’d been friends with Lucy since their first arrival. Lucy, being muggleborn, was trying to purchase food from the trolley-witch with her muggle money. Amalia remembered the laughter from the older students, making fun of the tiny, mousy-haired girl with a pocket full of pounds rather then galleons. She’d felt sorry for her, knowing how hard it must have been to be alone in a world where everything was unfamiliar and paid for her snacks, later offering to send her muggle money home to her family so that they could exchange it. They’d been best friends ever since. Ophelia hadn't been part of their group till a couple of years later. With her being a Slytherin, Amalia felt intimidated by her. She hung around with the blood purist kids, spending most of their time looking down their noses at the muggleborn kids. This changed in their third year, when Fee was late to signing up to her option classes and was forced to take Arithmancy with them. Grouped together, she realised that a person’s blood status didn’t change the type of person they were. They’d become inseparable not long after.

“Oi Marlie,” Ophelia said, reaching her leg across the seats to poke her thigh, “Whatcha thinking about?” Amalia looked up, smiling.

“Nothing in particular, Fee.”

“Oh yeah?” she questioned, “or are you thinking about Ethan.” Marlie rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

“Honestly Fee, why are you so obsessed with our past romances today? Are you covering up for your major crush on Antonin?” She watched as Ophelia’s face blushed pink.

“Fuck off, Marls.” Amalia and Lucy exchanged a look before bursting into laughter. It didn’t take long for Ophelia to join in.

By the time the train pulled into the station, the sky had grown dark. A soft moonlight lit the small village. The girls began to clear the carriage of their belongings, stuffing empty wrappers and stray snap cards into pockets. Marlie cursed as the bag began to split along the brown leather seam, overflowing with uneaten sweets and unread books.

'Here," Lucy said, tapping the bag with her wand. Amalia thanked her and fastened the buckles.

"I knew I was never going to read these books. I have no idea why I packed them." Ophelia scoffed as she watched Amalia's shoulder struggle under the weight.

"Just leave it on the train, Marls. Filch will take it up with the rest of your luggage."

"But what if he damages them, Fee? These books are practically part of me!"

'Okay, Jeez," she said, backing away from the bag, "Maybe don't be so possessive over some dead trees." Marlie rolled her eyes and lifted a small cage in her free hand.

"Lets just go," Lucy said, holding onto the wicker basket, "You're scaring Missy." The basket hissed.

Students filled the corridor, making their way towards the crimson doors and out into the warm summer air. Amalia glanced around, catching sight of the giant Hagrid calling all first years towards the docks. She wished they could ride the boats again and relive the magical entrance they experienced on their first night. Instead, they climbed into the nearest blue carriage and waited for it to move. Amalia used to spend the whole ride wonder what kind of magic made the mystical carriage move, that was until a Care of Magical Creatures lesson during her 5th year. She found the concept of thestrals hard to grasp. She couldn't wrap her mind around how a creature was only visible to a certain group of people, let alone how they knew that you'd seen someone die. She never understood Care of Magical Creatures, leaping at the chance to drop it come 6th year.

"God, I've missed this place," Lucy sighed wistfully, staring up at the large castle, "I can't believe we're leaving this year." Amalia couldn't help but agree. This place had been her second home for the last 6 years and she couldn't imagine a world without its weird moving staircases and hidden passageways.

"I can't believe that this is the last welcome feast we'll ever go to," Marlie agreed, “I’m going to miss the apple crumble so much.”

“And the beef and mushroom pie," Ophelia drooled, "Those house-elves sure know how to make a good pie.”

The castle doors were open and the flow of students continued through the entrance hall. Amalia and Lucy gave Ophelia a fleeting goodbye as the Slytherins separated them, pushing towards the left side of the hall. They took their seats towards the back of the Ravenclaw table and waved across the hall. Ophelia glared at them, rolling her eyes at the students sitting beside her. Lucy stifled a giggle and took a sip of her pumpkin juice. Amalia’s stomach rumbled as the large doors opened and the line of first-years trailed in.

Two hours later, her stomach filled to the brim, she finally found herself in bed. The Ravenclaw dorm was silent, beside from the tiny snores escaping the black cat sat the end of Lucy’s blue duvet. The long blue curtains blocked out all light except from a single ray, illuminating the silver details on her duvet. Amalia felt her eyelids grow heavy and snuggled deeper into the warmth of the bed. She smiled and, in that moment, she knew this was going to be one hell of a year.


End file.
